No Knowing Gnocchi/Here Comes The Tide
No Knowing Gnocchi''' '''Plot Chef Pisghetti has a problem & it has stopped him from cooking his pasta al dente, Gnocchi seems to be running away from the restaurant during the day for no reason at all, & it began after the chef did some cleaning up around the place to stop her from scratching a few items, including the restaurant's wooden back door. George decides to follow her around to see where she's going all day & every day. He finds Gnocchi at a shipyard scratching bags of rice, the park scratching a tree, dump scratching cardboard, the construction site scratching a painted canvas & a Mexican restaurant scratching a menu board, which has the chef worried that Gnocchi now prefers Mexican food. George later discovers that all the things she has been scratching feel the same as a few items the chef threw out, so he needs to create a new area of items that feel the same so she can stay around the restaurant. Here Comes The Tide Plot George & Marco have gone on vacation with Professor Wiseman & The Man with the Yellow Hat to the beach. They have all come for a vacation on the beach as well as to observe the tides & the tidal pools. Professor Wiseman explains to George & Marco that in ancient times, items left on the beach had been buried by the tides almost like buried treasure, leaving George & Marco to try to bury a box of treasure on the beach themselves, including Marco's favorite toy, Silverwolf, a small silver plastic wolf. They later decide to locate & dig up the treasure but they can't seem to find it, & the water's deeper than it was before. They also get distracted by a friendly & playful dolphin in the water. They later see how the tides constantly change the shore & how they are always moving, even surfacing the treasure they couldn't find before. Trivia * This is Marco's 5th appearance. The other 4 were George & Marco Sound It Out, George's Home Run, Mother's Day Surprise, & Auctioneer George. * This is the 2nd time George wears swimshorts. The 1st time was in Snow Use, & the 3rd will be George's Simple Siphon. ** This is the only time George's swimshorts are orange & yellow. In Snow Use & George's Simple Siphon, they're blue with yellow flower on them. No Knowing Gnocchi Gallery Netti 5.jpg Netti 4.jpg Netti 3.jpg Netti 2.jpg Netti with her closed eyes.jpg Netti.jpg 51E3sdwsBhL.jpg images 121.jpg MV5BMzQyMTA3ODY0OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODM3NTg0MjE@._V1_UY268_CR87,0,182,268_AL_.jpg 2_curious george-(no knowing gnocchi; here comes the tide)-2015-07-24-0.jpg|George spying on Gnocchi at the docks early in the morning. Curious George English Cartoons No Knowing Gnocchi (2).JPG Here Comes The Tide Gallery 5_curious george-(no knowing gnocchi; here comes the tide)-2015-07-24-0.jpg images (25).jpg images (26)HCTT.jpg maxresdefaulty.jpg images (2000).jpg 6_curious george-(no knowing gnocchi; here comes the tide)-2015-07-24-0.jpg CuriousGeorge_Tides.png Images (18).jpg Images (18) (2).jpg kids-mezzannine-16x9_244.jpg.resize.512x288.jpg CG6 (2).jpg images (23)HCTT.jpg IrBYmllGzOyZaEslpSHSKtRmyo.jpg images (22)hctt.jpg 843cd026d31868e92993e78b08db52d0.jpg images (300).jpg Category:List Of Curious George Episodes